Lance Knightshade
"It's not the size of the wolf in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the wolf." Lord Lance Knightshade (also known as Hellish Wolf, Kolasi Lykos, Neko Lykos, or simply Lance) was the former Saelkar (Emperor) of the Wyngerian Empire and its inhabitants. He is the ex-husband of Valencia, father of Molarus Knightshade, adoptive father of Reflet Azura Knightshade, biological brother of Ryder Knightshade, and step-brother of Walter Knightshade. Julia of the Hooded Family is his recently appointed sister who later became his love interest. Lance serves as the House leader of House Knightshade of Westeros. He was appointed high ranks in other Houses (Stark, Targaryen, Lannister, etc.) for his honor, expertise, and devotion to sword fighting. He is currently an ambassador to House Lannister of Westeros and a member of the Hooded Family. Profile Appearance Lance is a human male usually seen sporting his iconic Wolf Knight helmet. The helmet accommodates a menacing wolf appearance, with Lance's face visible through the mouth. His armor varies whichever House he decides to settle in. All of them are usually dark and heavy. According to his physical appearance, he has long, pitch-black hair. His left eye is scarred, which is the reason why he usually wears an eyepatch during wars and raids. Personality Lance is an eerily serious and resolute man. He takes a strong dislike towards inessential conversation and adolescence. Maturity is his strong suit for respect and relationship among other individuals. For every man he slaughters, he walks away without denial. He tends to easily criticize the vanquish of things. His seriousness and obedience is a mixture between apathy and devastation. There are multiple moments when Lance undergoes acts of depression, often leading him to suicide as a consideration. These acts of depression are oftentimes caused by breakups upon his wives. Aside from his apathetic attitude, he has a completely distinct side. He enjoys to trifle with Ladies from other Houses. He shows his other self to cause others to believe he's unique in a particular way. He enjoys to joke or kid around at the most absurd times. His offspring are the miscellaneous victims, in which he enjoys to pick upon. Abilities Lance's fine arts of sword combat originated back in Peurotsiil, where he was trained by Lefigus Grazenhood III. He served as his apprentice for quite a while until he was eventually entitled to Saelkar of Wyngeria. As the Saelkar, he trained soldiers and continued to build up his army. After disbanding his title of Saelkar, he moved on to various side projects like the Kingdom of Riverden, Maekalythian Empire, the Knightshade's Sellswords, House Knightshade, and several others. Majority of Lance's wisdom comes from his devotion to reading and writing. For the rest of Lance's life, he wields a Great Sword by his side. He had one back in the Peurotsiilian War and was appointed a new during the years he settled in Westeros. Lance was formerly a bow master with his blood-brother, Colm Knightshade. Main Story Early Life A human male of the rare "Knightshade" bloodline, he was born in the Slongarian Empire of Peurotsiil. A Wyngerian individual, he was taken to be trained as a Squire within 7 years of his birth. When Knightshade started training as a child, he underwent training with Saelkar Plythus Ironheart before being assigned as Lefigus Grazenhood's apprentice in his teens, who would teach him the key aspects and importance of a Wyngerian soldier. Peurotsiil Lance fought alongside Grazenhood during the first rebellion of Wyngeria. After Kythor was titled "Saelkar" of Wyngeria, he passed the crown to Maecion Cruzek, a person Lance has despised and did not completely trust, only for the empire to expect the crown to migrate to Valgan Stonepick, which led to confusion among the Wyngerian citizens. Vexthel Slimberic, another despised individual of Lance, attempted to rebel against Valgan, claiming that Wyngerian has gone far more corrupt because of his tyrannical reign. Lance was left to hold off the rebellion alone... (rest of the Peurotsiil Lore can be found on this Roblox forum: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=171366825) The Seven Kingdoms/Westeros It is uncertain to why Lance had ditched Peurotsiil to move on to Westeros. But it is somewhat justified in various forums (Roblox, Wattpad, etc.). Molarus Knightshade accompanied Lance for his entire linger in Westeros. They have taken part in all of the houses within the Seven Kingdoms. However, their settlement was only temporarily. They were often criticized as traitors and outlaws among the Houses for performing minor acts of crime. Their latest settlement is House Lannister, where they were recruited as ambassadors once again. Major Relationships Walter Knightshade Lance met Walter back in House Stark when they served as Lords. They eventually ditched Stark and voyaged in partnership. There were both referred to as the "Wolf Twins" and "Wolf Brothers", with Molarus and Lance's underdogs as "Pups". The two were unluckily separated from the commencing of a barbarous war. Walter was never heard from ever since. Molarus Knightshade Lance cares for and keeps vigorous preservation over his son. The two have been alongside each other since Molarus's abrupt migration to the Wyngerian Empire. Molarus served as Lance's man-at-arms and apprentice in a great deal of his travels and groups. Nonetheless, Lance enjoys messing with his sons, occasionally mortifying them with practical jokes. Lance concerns over others harming his family or taking advantage of them. He valiantly shields them from harm. Reflet Azura Knightshade Lance's relationship with Reflet is rather similar to Molarus. Like Molarus, Lance has a deep fondness on playing practical jokes on Reflet. He cares and safeguards Reflet as well.